Located in Orangeburg, South Carolina, Claflin University (CU), an independent, four year, co-educational, residential, career-oriented liberal arts university, is affiliated with the United Methodist Church. Founded in 1869, CU is the oldest historically black college/university (HBCU) in the state. Over 90% of the student body is African American and 39% are first generation college students, making Claflin a vital part of local, regional, and national efforts to recruit minority and female students into advanced degrees and research-oriented careers in the sciences, technology, engineering and mathematics (STEM) fields. The student body is diverse and consists of approximately 2,000 students of which 40% are male and 60% are female. CU's retention and graduation rates are 77% and 40%, respectively. The 2010 U.S. News & World Report, Guidebook to America's Best Colleges and Universities ranked CU #1 in the South among 80 schools nationally for its Strong Commitment to Teaching and #2 in the South among 77 schools nationally as a Top Up-and-Coming School. The proposed CU RISE Undergraduate Program (UP) consists of interdisciplinary research projects that 48 RISE Scholars, recruited and selected based on high scholarly achievements, will conduct under the supervision of a total of 12 researchers at CU and in collaboration with institutions that have research-intensive environments focusing on National Institutes of Health Training Programs over a five year period. At CU, the project will be conducted in various laboratories (Biology, Chemistry, Mathematics-Computer Science and Engineering) in the School of Natural Sciences and Mathematics (SNSM), with selected projects integrated with community-based participatory public health research to help address pertinent health disparities using latest bio-techniques, computer-aided diagnosis in medical imaging datasets and Geographic Information Systems in collaboration with the School of Humanities. In addition, students will be trained in Responsible Conduct of Research, and will participate in journal clubs and writing laboratories. This project will enhance students' enthusiasm in research and promote career development with an increased number of underrepresented students entering and completing PhD programs in biomedical/behavioral sciences. As a result, we aim to place 50% of participants (6/12) into PhD programs each year after the second, 24 at the end of 5 years; improve from 48% to 63% the track record of highly-qualified students who complete a degree (B.S./B.A. or M.S.) in SNSM at Claflin University and pursue a graduate or professional degree at institutions with research-intensive environments, thus increasing Ph.D. degree-seekers from 14.5% to 25% of those in graduate/professional degrees. We will foster experienced advising from an internal and external advisory committee using the well-structured Evaluation Plan of CU RISE UP.